


Cheesy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds Blair watching something . . .unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy

## Cheesy

#### by Aouda Fogg

  
Not mine, not making any money . . .but I'll be very gentle.   
Thanks to my lovely beta, who couldn't resist pointing out that I got food into this one in the title. <wg>  
Originally for Challenge #106 -- Journey -- on SenThurs on LiveJournal. I, of course, had to go in a silly direction. ;)   
I actually found myself in Blair's situation over Labor Day weekend, sitting there, late at night, not believing what I was doing! This one of those all dialogue stories. Just so you know <wg> Oh, and the thing about Dean Butler? Yeah, that really happened to me one night. Enjoy! :)  


* * *

"What are you watching?" 

"Uh, lifflpe" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Little House on the Prairie." 

"You are not." 

"I know! I know! I can't believe it either, but I can't look away, man! Michael Landon's flowing locks, seeing little Melissa Gilbert grow up before our eyes, the fact that no sentimental moment goes unmarked with fiddle music, the fact that there are Coast Live Oaks out there on the prairie." 

"There's a _Law and Order_ marathon on TNT." 

"I _know,_ but at the moment, it's the one where Logan leaves and it always pisses me off. Besides, I'm remembering parts of these episodes from when I was a kid. It's kind of blowing my mind." 

"You watched this while you were a kid? I can't see Naomi sitting you down to watch any TV, let alone this show." 

"Yeah, you've got that right. But, see, I was going through this rebellion thing, and at the time, the height of rebellion was watching TV, and then to watch a show with a conservative message? Stellar combination." 

"Only you would rebel by watching _Little House,_ Chief." 

"It worked really well, though there were times I had a hard time watching." 

"I bet. You were out of that phase by the time _Highway to Heaven_ started though, right?" 

"Yes, thank god. Any god." 

"That's a relief. I'd hate to have to throw you out of here at this late date." 

"I appreciate your understanding. Agggg! My eyes, my eyes! Look at Almanzo's hair!" 

"Good God. It looks like it's made out of nylon." 

"And look how it's simultaneously tousled and lying on his forehead like a blanket." 

"I'm not sure my training has prepared me for this." 

"Ha! You want real horror? A few months back when you were on the Jamison stakeout? I couldn't sleep, was trolling channels, stopped at some soft porn, and who was there? Dean Butler. Almanzo Wilder, himself." 

"No!" 

"Yep. Talk about scarring me for life." 

"Gee, and I wasn't here to protect you. Sorry, buddy." 

"That's ok. I ended up just going straight upstairs and thinking of you -- and remember, you came home and found me like that?" 

"Oh, yeah. Mmmm. That was fun, Chief." 

"Was a good night; can't argue with that." 

"I wouldn't mind a repeat, but I don't know if that's possible with Michael Landon staring out at us." 

"This from a man who brought home _Journey's Greatest Hits_ the other day." 

"How does that equate?" 

"Uh, I don't know. I was going for the whole cheesy thing, but I'm not sure it worked." 

"I can't believe you're mocking Journey." 

"I'm not mocking Journey. I'm mocking you for bringing a Journey CD home." 

"And that's so much better?" 

"Well, sure, because it's fun and you wouldn't want to deny me my simple pleasures because you looooove me." 

"That must be why I put up with you." 

"Well, yeah, and because you find me funny and charming and I'm fucking great in bed." 

"See, I knew there were reasons. But I'm not so sure I'm in the mood now that I've been mocked. I mean, my fragile ego has been bruised." 

"Give me a break." 

"See, the mood, it's just shattered here, Chief." 

"And that's a tragedy?" 

"Damn straight. I was looking forward to sampling some of that fucking great in bed stuff." 

"You are such a romantic." 

"Which is why you looooove me." 

"I guess. Oooo, nice eyebrow usage, James. So, hmmm, let's see what I can do to restore the mood, hmmmm. Got it. Ahem. `So now I come to you, with open arms! Nothing to hide, believe what I say! So here I am with open arms!' Ooof!" 

"I do love the way you taste, Chief." 

"Right back at you, babe. Oh, yeah, and I like that, too. Nice move with your thumb, man. Yeah, right there, little lower, yeahhhhhh." 

"So, can I call you half-pint?" 

"Only if you want to sleep alone for the next month." 

"So, that's out then." 

"Mmhmm." 

"'I'm forever yours . . . faithfully.'" 

"Can't believe you just said that." 

"True though." 

"True for me, too." 

"Let's take this upstairs. I'm feeling a need to stretch out." 

"'Any way you want it, that's the way you need it.'" 

"Get your ass upstairs, Chief." 

* * *

End Cheesy by Aouda Fogg: aoudafogg@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
